Hembra
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Jake/OC. (Historia viejisima... AU supongo XD) Han tenido que reunir a todos los dragones y solo necesitan dos. Dos para crear la mezcla perfecta que pueda poner fin a todo peligro. Pero porqué Jake? Yaoi/M-preg
1. Junta en la isla

**Cap. 1**

**Como hubiera estar preparado para ese momento.**

**Podía sentirlo embestir contra él, primero rapido, después lento mientras su respiración en su nuca le hacía temblar levemente, antes de volver él mismo a acompañar los movimientos de aquel que se encontraba encima suyo, moviendose pero sin lastimarlo.**

**-Seguro que estás bien?- dijo el dragón que estaba sobre Jake, mientras este asentía sin voltear… estaba demasiado apenado**

**No podía decir que no lo disfrutaba, después de todo ya había aceptado aquello como algo que tendría que pasar y en absoluto le molestaba la persona que en esos momentos se llevaba lo último de su inocencia consigo pero aún así…**

**Como hubiera deseado no estar haciendo aquello en su forma de dragón; siempre que imaginaba algo parecido, se veía a sí mismo en su forma humana sin temor a ser lastimado y sin todo el mundo mágico pendiente de lo que fuese a suceder después.**

**Mentalmente, se remitió a dos meses antes cuando su vida giró bruscamente de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad a replicar…**

**… FLASH BACK…...**

**-Ahhh… Ahhhh!**

**-Pon mas atención muchacho o te vas a…!**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Por más que lo intentara, aquella nueva técnica necesitaba mucho equilibrio pero por mas que lo repitiese no podía levantar su cuerpo completamente tan solo con la punta de su cola; los demás jóvenes reunidos cerca comenzaron a reir mientras el abuelo y perro Fu movian la cabeza.**

**-Sinceramente, no se porque el abuelo insiste tanto en enseñarme a sostenerme en la punta de la cola- se quejó Jake mientras caminaba al lado de Fred, que metía las manos en sus bolsillos y negaba riendo**

**-Yo tampoco tengo idea- confesó el otro dragón mirando un poco al horizonte mientras el Dragón Occidental se detenía a su lado y contemplaba la puesta de igual forma que el otro- hasta mi maestra se ha puesto de mal humor… es decir, mas de lo normal- aclaró al ver la mirada del otro- en serio!... por ahí escuche que harían una búsqueda exhaustiva de los mejores dragones porque necesitaban encontrar dos… a los dos mejores**

**-Probablemente tu y yo- dijo el peli negro sonriendo- no sabes para que?**

**-Ni idea… eso fue todo lo que alcance a oir antes de que la anciana me arrojara con una ráfaga de viento y me mandara a practicar el ataque de ala…**

**-Te entiendo… los ancianos siempre nos arruinan lo mejor**

**Ambos chicos comenzaron el regreso al campamento de dragones al que habían acudido aquella semana de vacaciones escolares, obligados por supuesto por sus maestros en el arte de los dragones, aunque no había sido algo malo del todo.**

**Se habían reencontrado y aunque pareciera increíble, se habían hecho grandes amigos disfrutando cada momento mayormente utilizado para acarrearle problemas a medio mundo; entre sus víctimas favoritas estaba perro Fu quien ya no sabía a donde voltear pues ambos chicos se las arreglaban para hacerle bromas por distintas partes, confundiendole.**

**-Que no tienen tareas que hacer!?- gritó la última vez que por su culpa, había perdido una oportunidad única de conquistar a una perrita alabanesa que estaba por ahí**

**Ambos jóvenes pasaron frente a los consejeros Andam y Kulde, que los miraron de reojo antes de continuar con su conversación, aparentemente preocupados.**

**-Me pregunto que los apura tanto…- dijo Jake sin evitar verlos; por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío- no se ha aparecido nada peligroso últimamente… así que…**

**-Dejalos… deben estar planeando alguna pócima para recuperar su juventud perdida**

**Ambos chicos rieron para que luego, Jake volteara al cielo que poco a poco oscurecía y se llenaba de estrellas… era tan bonito.**

**-Hey Jake!... que te parece una última carrera alrededor de la isla antes de ir a nuestras camas?- dijo el Dragón Australiano tomando su forma de reptil y mirando desde su altura al chico, que le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa**

**-Ah…!... quieres ser derrotado?... pues me parece excelente… DRAGON A MI!**

**El dragon dorado miro no sin fascinación al dragón rojo que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos y que flotaba suavemente frente a él… la luz tenue del horizonte lanzaba pequeños reflejos de fuego sobre sus escamas, haciendolo casi fusionarse con el sol a sus espaldas…**

**-Que tanto me miras?- dijo el dragón americano agradeciendo que su color natural evitara que un ligero rubor fuese notado por su compañero- comenzaremos la carrera o no?**

**-Cla… claro- dijo el otro y se colocó en posición- a la una… a las dos…**

**-NOS VEMOS!- gritó Jake adelantandose a su compañero, que resopló frunciendo el cejo pero divertido y comenzó a volar veloz hacia el otro**

**-HEY JAKE! ESO FUE TRAMPA!**

**-NI MODO!**

**Ambos dragones volaban a gran velocidad pero Jake se adelantó mientras la brisa fría del mar agitaba la melena que llevaba en la espina dorsal y el aroma del mar llenaba sus pulmones, dándole mas ánimos para continuar volando cada vez mas rápido.**

**-Jake cuidado al frente!**

**Apenas y tuvo tiempo de fijar bien la vista; algo negro como la noche y grande se había atravesado en su camino, haciendo que ambos cayeran con fuerza al suelo, lastimando fuerte uno de sus brazos… y aparentemente el otro también había salido herido.**

**-Au…- se quejó el rojo levantandose despacio antes de notar al que estaba frente suyo- el dragón negro…**

**Tembló un poco mientras se preparaba para pelear, pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, el otro dragón había dado una sacudida violenta a su cola, tirando de lado a Jake, que sacudió la cabeza mareado.**

**El dragón frente a él no era lo que él creía… el otro era enorme, gigantesco, pero este apenas y era mas alto que él, además de que varias franjas rojas atravesaban su cuerpo, como las rayas de los tigres… su melena también era roja y en esos momentos lo observaba bastante molesto mientras sus ojos azules refulgían.**

**-TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE VUELAS!... imbécil- gruñó el dragón nuevo y antes de que Jake pudiera decir nada, se retiro volando al tiempo que Fred llegaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a levantarse**

**-Quién es ese?- dijo el australiano levantando una ceja mientras Jake negaba con la cabeza**

**-No lo sé…**

**…**

**-Seguro que era un dragón negro chico?- dijo perro Fu por enésima vez mientras le vendaba el brazo derecho a Jake**

**-Si, estoy seguro- dijo mientras el perro le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama- jamás lo había visto…**

**-Cuando tu abuelo llegue será lo primero que le avisaremos- dijo perro Fu cortando las vendas y mirandolo- esto no presagia nada bueno**

**Jake tan solo asintió y miró el techo de su cuarto**

**…**

**-Necesitamos dos dragones- dijo una voz- los dos mas fuertes que tengamos… dejaremos que la magia decida quienes serán los elegidos y mañana daremos aviso a sus maestros**

**-Yo ya sé que uno de mis pupilos quedará- dijo la consejera Chang sonriendo macabramente- pero me pregunto… quien será el que le siga…**

**-No importa quienes sean, se hara lo que dice el libro- dijo el consejero Andam serio- necesitamos al pequeño que resulte de esa unión, necesitamos esa fuerza porque ninguno de nuestros dragones podrá enfrentarse al Dragón Escarlata… solo el pequeño…**

**-Pero para eso necesitamos una hembra para que el pequeño que nazca sea débil- dijo la consejera sonriendo un poco cuando los demás consejeros se hubieron retirado- pero…- dijo mientras abría el libro con el nombre de los dragones candidatos y los borraba- solo te quiero a ti para que nada salga mal**

**En el libro ahora solo quedaban dos nombres brillando de color azul… y el segundo era Jake Long…**

**…**


	2. Elección Final

**Cap. 2**

**-Así que… un dragon negro…**

**-Si abuelo… era enorme y grande!… y bastante maleducado **

**-Jaja, te quejas como niña Jake, porque no le devolviste el golpe?**

**-Con este brazo?- dijo el chico levantando el brazo vendado a lo que perro Fu se encogio un poco culpable**

**Desde que el abuelo había llegado, Jake y perro Fu de inmediato le dieron a conocer el suceso de aquella noche y el encuentro con el "extraño". El abuelo no se veía muy preocupado, cosa que intrigó al chico pues este si lo había encontrado algo atemorizante.**

**-Hay dragones de muchos tamaños, colores y formas variadas- dijo el anciano mirando a su nieto de una forma curiosa- no podemos etiquetarlos a todos por parecerse en algo a otros… incluso al dragón oscuro… entiendes lo que te digo?**

**-Si abuelo- dijo el chico frotandose el brazo lastimado un poco**

**Todos se acostaron y el chico suspiró mientras se colocaba de lado y miraba serio la luz que se proyectaba a través de la ventana de su cuarto… por algún motivo él no podía confiar en aquel dragón ni siquiera un poco… para él, la desconfianza y la precaución no estaban de mas y así sería por el momento.**

**…**

**-Vaya que el golpe fue duro, verdad Jake?**

**-A mi no me resulta gracioso viejo- dijo Jake frotandose pues aún sentía un poco de dolor… la caída había sido muy dura y el que Fred estuviera burlándose de él no mejoraba su humor**

**-Yo sé que te animara- dijo de pronto el dragón australiano sonriendo maléficamente al tiempo que abrazaba por detrás a Jake y señalaba un punto algo lejos**

**Jake agudizó la vista y vió a la Consejera Chang que pasaba muy aprisa, seguida de cerca por un muchacho de cabello negro con franjas rojas que parecía de muy mal humor y no podía seguirle muy bien el paso a la anciana, que casi parecía que quería correr.**

**-Camina mas rápido! Hace una hora que debimos habernos presentado ante el resto del Consejo- decía de bastante mal humor**

**Jake miró de reojo a Fred y a ambos se les ilumino la sonrisa.**

**-Estas pensando en…?**

**-Exacto**

**Esa seria su broma mas peligrosa y a la vez la mas emocionante… ambos chicos se acercaron despacio hasta alcanzar a paso rápido a la anciana y a su alumno y entonces, Fred sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña bomba de pintura… **

**Seguro la Consejera tardaría milenios en quitar esa pintura mágica y ambos rieron nuevamente; Fred apuntó despacio y apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la arrojó a la nuca de la anciana que ni siquiera había notado a los chicos detrás del arbusto. Antes de que la pequeña broma golpeara la nuca de la Consejera, fue atrapada rápidamente por la mano del chico que parecía haber hecho aquello por inercia mas que por saber que había salvado a la anciana enfrente suyo.**

**El chico miro extrañado el pequeño objeto y la Consejera se giró molesta.**

**-Puedo saber que tanto haces…?... AH!- la anciana le arrebato el pequeño objeto y lo miró furiosa- si no estuviera con tanta prisa en este momento, te llevaría directo con tu padre jovencito… **

**-Yo no fui- se defendió el chico resentido pero la Consejera no le hizo caso y lo estiró de un brazo**

**-Andando! Ya se hizo tarde… tienes una misión muy importante aquí y no deseo que desperdicies tu tiempo**

**-Rayos!- exclamó Fred cruzandose de brazos molesto- ese sujeto me enerva**

**-Lo conoces?- dijo Jake sin dejar de verlo y sintiendo que ya lo conocía**

**-Muy poco… es nuevo, pero la Consejera no nos deja acercar… dice que esta en un entrenamiento especial pero para mi, que su padre les esta pagando a los ancianos para que nadie toque a su "bebé"**

**-Si… jaja, podrías tener razón- dijo Jake levantandose al mismo tiempo que su amigo… y entonces lo notó**

**El chico que se alejaba con la anciana, tenía una mano vendada y varios curitas mas en distintas partes del otro brazo… como si hubiera tenido un accidente**

**-Jake?... que pasa?**

**El chico no había notado que se le había quedado mirando al nuevo y que este último de pronto había volteado y lo había notado, para regalarle un guiño de ojo que lo hizo sonrojar enormemente… sus hormonas estaban mas alteradas de lo usual, tal vez lo había imaginado pero aquel chico parecía haberlo coqueteado a él?...**

**Agitó la cabeza y miró a Fred que parecía molesto de esperar.**

**-Nada… no es nada…**

**Ambs muchachos se alejaron y se dirigieron rápido a la playa, donde de inmediato descubrieron a muchos otros dragones a los que podrían molestar… Jake comenzaba a animarse de nuevo y a olvidar al extraño que por alguna razón si le pasaba por la mente, le aturdía.**

**…**

**-Entonces, ya están los elegidos?- dijo la Consejera Chang mirando a sus compañeros que parecían aturdidos leyendo el libro de los Dragones que brillaba con letras azules**

**-Si, pero…- el Consejero Andam parecía atónito- no entiendo que hace el nombre del chico aquí…**

**-Obviamente yo ya sabía que el de mi chico aparecería- dijo la anciana mirandolos- pero… con alguien de tan bajo nivel?... es desagradable…**

**-Pero el libro lo dijo y así se hara- dijo Kulde solemne- si el libro ancestral decidió que así fuera por algo es y no debemos cuestionarnos sus motivos**

**-Preferiría que fuera con alguna chica bonita- insistió la anciana falsamente aunque eso no fue notado- o por alguien mas… fuerte… esta Fred Nerk… él es un buen candidato…**

**-Pero su nombre no aparece en la lista- dijo la consejera Omina teniendo un asentimiento por parte de Kulde y Kukulkhan que estaban cerca- … llamemos a Lao Shi… él debe saber…**

**-Me parece… perfecto- sonrio para si la consejera Chang frotandose las manos y esperando- solo un poco mas maestro, solo un poco mas…**

**Del otro lado de la puerta, un chico de ojos azules y cabello a rayas se mecía adelante y hacia atrás en la punta de los talones con las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando de vez en vez, pensando profundamente en cierto chico de bonitos ojos negros que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. **

**Bien… la consejera estaba tardando mucho y… no creía que fuera a notar su ausencia si se iba por unos cuantos minutos para encontrar a ese niño… sonrió para si mientras se trepaba en una ventana, donde una cortina cubrió su transformación de dragón y desaparecía.**

**…**

**Jake ya tenía rato sentado mirando como Fred se entretenía metiendo arena en los trajes de los demás o arrojandoles agua fria a las chicas, mientras dormían en la arena de la playa de la isla… aunque hacia bastante rato que él ya estaba aburrido y se contentaba solo con ver.**

**Su corazón estaba muy confundido… desde hacía ya varios meses él ya sabía que no era del todo "normal"… o al menos, era mas extraño de lo debido… ya sabía que sus gustos eran diferentes a los de los demás chicos y que probablemente su familia, en especial su abuelo se sorprenderían. En un inicio, creyó que sentía algo por Fred que en esos momentos, lo saludaba mientras era perseguido por las chicas recién despiertas abruptamente y que ahora transformadas en dragones, hacían hasta lo imposible por calcinar al chico australiano, que se veía feliz.**

**Pero… ahora no se sacaba de la cabeza al nuevo, sentía que algo caliente que lo recorría cada que recordaba ese gesto hacia su persona pero a la vez le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviese lastimado… era extraño, porque sus heridas se parecían a las propias.**

**Se recostó boca arriba en la arena cuando una sombra lo cubrió.**

**-Parece que tu amiguito se divierte mucho eh?**

**Jake abrió grandemente los ojos y se sentó lo mas rápido que pudo con el corazón latiendole con fuerza; no lo había oido venir.**

**-Quién…?**

**-Tranquilo, no te asustes… quería saber quien eras y por eso vine…**

**Al lado de Jake se encontraba sentado aquel chico que tanto acaparaba sus pensamientos… a un gran esfuerzo pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras el otro le sonreía abiertamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pena, cosa que el occidental no podía evitar.**

**-Te vi hace rato con tu amigo… lástima que la broma no funciono, creí que era una roca pero si hubiera sabido no lo habría evitado- dijo sonriendo mientras Jake veía hacia el frente, donde Fred no pareció notar la presencia del nuevo**

**-Gracias por no delatarnos- dijo sin ocurrirsele que mas decir**

**-A mi también me gustan las bromas- dijo sonriendo- y esa parecia ser muy buena… cual es tu nombre?- dijo al fin el nuevo sin quitarle la vista de encima**

**-Jacob… Jacob Long… Jake para los amigos- dijo apenado- dragón estadounidense u occidental como lo prefieras- dijo rápido esperando con eso no hacer ni decir nada tonto pero el otro, no le quitaba los ojos azules de encima… eran demasiado hipnóticos- y tu eres…?**

**-Kaayant Dark… Kaaya para ti- dijo con una sonrisita dandose cuenta de que sus reacciones avergonzaban al niño americano… en verdad era lindo- yo soy el dragon de…**

**-Hey Jake mira lo que conseguí!...- llegó corriendo Fred pero al momento de ver al nuevo, se detuvo en seco muy serio- vaya!... veo que tenemos compañía…**

**-Fred, él es Kaaya- dijo Jake presentandolos a lo que ambos se miraron secamente- Kaaya… él es mi amigo Fred Nerk, dragón australiano**

**-Es un honor- dijo Fred dándole la mano y apretándola levemente**

**-Al contraire… el placer es mio- dijo el nuevo con una sonrisita sarcástica apretando de igual forma la mano del otro mientras se fulminaban lo mas que podían**

**Jake los miraba el uno al otro sin entender muy bien que pasaba ahí hasta que considero pertinente separarlos, parandose en medio de los dos.**

**-Esto… chicos…- dijo Jake mirandolos- que les pasa?**

**-A mi nada- dijo Fred estirando a Jake contra él**

**Muy bien, algo raro estaba pasando ahí… no sabía que dos chicos iban a terminar peleandose por él pero… porqué por él?... el gesto de Fred era determinante de pertenencia, eso lo sabía por todo lo que había aprendido de dragones con su abuelo y perro Fu pero, eso se hacía con las chicas y no con los chicos…**

**Aunque en lo personal no le molestara, le hubiera gustado internamente que fuera el nuevo quien hiciese ese gesto, pero el otro haciendo un enorme acto de paciencia solo sonrio.**

**-Quieres que lo arreglemos como se debe?- dijo el nuevo mientras un destello rojo y extraño aparecía en sus ojos**

**-Esto… chicos…- Jake ahora si se estaba austando- no se si deba recordárselos pero… soy un chico… un varón y esto…**

**-Por mi de acuerdo- dijo Fred transformándose en dragón y mirando al otro, retador- vamos! No que tan valiente?**

**El otro parecía estar a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando perro Fu llegó corriendo y se paro entre los tres.**

**-Alto, alto!- gritó perro Fu parandose con las patas extendidas hacia los dos peleadores mirandolos severamente- que pasa aquí?... nadie se pelea si perro Fu no esta presente!**

**-Jake, donde te habías metido?- preguntó el abuelo llegando detrás del perro y frunciendo el cejo miró a ambos muchachos (Fred ya se había re-transformado)- tenemos que ir al consejo, nos estan llamando… no tengo idea de porque pero están buscando también a un tal Kaayant…**

**-Soy yo- dijo el chico tragando un poco… si lo estaban buscando, eso significaba que la consejera ya había notado su ausencia y que estaría furiosa**

**-Bien, entonces es una suerte que los haya encontrado juntos- dijo el abuelo tomandolos de un brazo a los dos y arrastrandolos- vamonos ya…**

**-Nos vemos pronto Fred- dijo Jake despidiendose con una mano mientras el anciano se los llevaba rumbo al consejo y perro Fu lo estiraba un poco, cerca de su boca para que Kaaya no los oyera**

**-Jake, eso de hace rato era una batalla de posesión sobre hembras? Porque si era eso estás liándola muy feo amigo…**

**…**

**-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo severamente Chang mientras el anciano entraba con ambos chicos para luego, acercarse al suyo y propinarle un golpe en su brazo herido**

**-Oiga!- exclamó Jake al ver como el chico cerraba los ojos, adolorido- eso no fue justo!**

**-Se lo merece por escapar- dijo la mujer a lo que Jake puso una pose molesta- y tú no te metas en lo que no te concierne jovencito!**

**-Abuelo, eso no estuvo bien!**

**-Lo se muchacho, pero la consejera Chang es la encargada de este chico y por lo tanto es la que decide el castigo… yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo pero se notaba que tambien le había molestado lo sucedido**

**-Ejem…- tosió la consejera Omina mirandolos- Lao, ya sabes que cada ciertos años se eligen dos dragones para conformar una pareja y tener una cría especialmente fuerte que nos ayude a mantener nuestro mundo en paz…**

**-Si, lo sé…- dijo el anciano inclinandose y por primera vez mostrando signos de preocupación en el rostro, descolocando a Jake que se puso nervioso… no le gustaba en nada aquello- dos de nuestros mejores dragones, serán elegidos por el libro de los Dragones y conformarán una pareja para siempre y se dedicaran a la crianza y educación del dragón nacido de ellos dos… sean quienes sean…**

**-Correcto- continuó Kulde serio- y ya los dos dragones han sido elegidos para procrear a la cría que esperamos derrote al dragón escarlata, una criatura monstruosa y aberrante creada por el propio Dragón Oscuro para destruir nuestro mundo…**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- dijo Jake temiendo la respuesta**

**-Que el dragon elegido como macho es este joven, Kaayant Dark- dijo Chang sonriendo malvadamente- y la hembra elegida para acompañarlo eternamente eres tu, mi pequeño Dragón Occidental**

**Jake cerró los ojos y perdió la consciencia. **

**…**


	3. Detrás del plan

**Cap. 3**

**-JAKE!**

**Su abuelo se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos en el suelo mientras perro Fu sacaba un abanico de entre sus pliegues y le echaba aire al chico.**

**-Pero que están diciendo?- exclamó perro Fu molesto mirando al Consejo- Jake es solo un niño!... no pueden pedirle eso!**

**-Ya fue tomada la decisión- dijo el consejero Kukulkhan serio pero a la vez, mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos- el proceso biológico ya se inicio y no se puede detener…**

**-Que… proceso biológico?- dijo perro Fu- abuelo, porqué usted no dice nada!?**

**-Porque ya conozco lo que sigue- dijo el anciano cansinamente acariciando el cabello de su nieto- al tomar Jake su forma de dragón, su cuerpo creará una entrada mágica para recibir y posteriormente dar a luz al pequeño… o mas grotescamente, poner el huevo del cual nacera una cría de dragón…**

**-Pero eso… eso es horrible- dijo el perro furioso y triste de no poder hacer nada- pero si Jake se niega…**

**-El libro ya tomó su nombre y el proceso ya fue iniciado- dijo la consejera Omina acercándose y colocando un paño húmedo en la frente de Jake- no podemos hacer nada… solo apoyarlo y protegerlo… y mas porque para estos momentos, el dragón oscuro ya debe estar buscando a los elegidos y no queremos poner a ninguno en peligro**

**-Mi pobre nieto- el abuelo cerró los ojos abrazandolo contra él- como llegó su nombre ahí?**

**-No tenemos idea… puede ser que el libro haya visto en él algo que no tenían los demás- dijo Kulde encogiendose de hombros**

**Kaayant solo miraba aquella escena apartado y sin poder creer aquello… miró con molestía a la consejera Chang que no parecía dar cuenta del enojo del chico y seguía regodeandose de la imagen del dragón rojo que continuaba en el suelo, sin despertar.**

**A él no le importaba que el libro lo hubiese escogido, incluso si el hubiese sido la hembra desde hacía ya bastante tiempo se había estado preparando y estaba enterado de todas las implicaciones y consecuencias que aquello conllevaba pero… Jake?**

**El chico ni siquiera estaba enterado de aquello… y ya sabía quien era la responsable.**

**La consejera se llevó aparte al chico, a otra habitación y comenzó a reir.**

**-Supongo que no cabe tu felicidad- dijo el chico mirandola severo- conseguiste lo que te proponías?... yo creo que debiste haber escogido a otro, no al chico occidental…**

**-No… que no entiendes?- dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreir- ohh! Tu padre estara feliz cuando se entere… sabes que las hembras de la especie debilitan sus poderes cuando están frente a sus machos?... eso significa que mientras este cerca de ti, él es débil…**

**-Eso siempre y cuando yo se lo ordene- dijo el chico sin dejar de verla de aquella forma- no has pensado en que yo podría no querer que debilite sus poderes?**

**-Pero no harías eso- dijo la mujer moviendo un dedo- tu sabes muy bien porque fuiste creado y que tu padre se molestaría mucho si le desobedecieras**

**-Supongo- gruñó**

**-Ahora, vamos de nuevo con los demás… es hora de que comiences a estar al lado de tu… "pareja"… jajajajajajajaja**

**…**

**Jake tardó un muy buen rato en reponerse… para cuando lo hizo ya era bastante tarde y su estómago le anunció que la hora de almuerzo se había pasado hacia ya muchísimo tiempo… se levantó pesadamente al tiempo que se frotó su brazo lastimado.**

**-Vaya! Es bueno ver que estás bien**

**Kaayant estaba sentado a un lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras el occidental se frotaba la cabeza adolorido.**

**-Qué me sucedió?**

**-Bueno, pues…**

**-Ah no, alejate de el chico!- perro Fu entró corriendo y separó a Jake del otro, que se cruzo de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido- ni se te ocurra que yo permitiré que le hagas nada!**

**-Solo quería ayudarlo- dijo resentido el chico a lo que el perro gruñó**

**-Ah, ya, por quien me tomas?- gruñó- acaso me crees un cachorro nacido ayer?... no importa lo que te propongas, perro Fu no te dejara que…**

**-Perro Fu, basta ya!- el abuelo entró y miró severo al perro que agacho las orejas; luego tocó el brazo de su nieto, hablandole suave- como te sientes Jake?**

**-Bien, aunque no recuerdo nada- dijo mirandolo antes de parpadear- que no estabamos frente al Consejo Mundial de Dragones?**

**-Estabamos, si- dijo su abuelo con cautela- pero te desmayaste y por eso te trajimos aquí**

**-Nos asustaste bastante- dijo el chico de las rayas sonriendo un poco a lo que Jake miró a un lado, apenas ruborizado- creímos que te había podido pasar algo peor…**

**-Peor que estar casado contigo, lo dudo- refunfuñó perro Fu recibiendo una mirada fulminante del aludido y dejando en estado de shock a Jake que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar**

**-Yo?... casado?... pero con quién, porqué!?**

**-Calma hijo- dijo su abuelo algo cansado mientras sentaba a Jake en la cama, que parecia aturdido y en una crisis de nervios enorme- verás, el consejo tiene la obligación de cada ciertos años elegir a dos de los nuestros para que tengan una cría, un dragón perfecto que sea capaz de combatir al que en esos momentos este causando los problemas mas graves- el niño escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de temblar mientras perro Fu gruñía quedamente y Kaayant no perdia de vista al perro- siempre se elige un macho y una hembra para esto… pero el libro que los elige generalmente no distingue de sexos ni nada de eso… solo elige a los mejores- suspiro- generalmente no tenemos problema con ello ya que la mayoria de las veces el libro elige un chico y una chica, pero…- el abuelo no necesitaba continuar, Jake había fruncido el cejo y había recargado la cara en sus manos- lo siento hijo**

**-Ya…- dijo quedo- mi vida se arruino- gimió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza… conocía las leyes de las criaturas magicas y el hecho de comenzar a vivir bajo la sombra de alguien no le era una visión muy agradable, pero…- Kaaya- el chico levantó la vista- yo no… yo no me siento capaz…**

**-Hey- le dijo en voz suave mientras le regalaba una ligera sonrisa- tengo cara de obligarte a algo?… yo no quiero que dejes de ser tu, me agradas así**

**Al oir esto, por dentro Jake se sintió feliz y le sonrió agradecido… al menos, no lo pasaría tan mal. El abuelo por su parte, no dejaba de ver a Kaayant y en un momento se puso de pie y se dirigió al muchacho, que se puso nervioso.**

**-Cuida a mi nieto**

**En silencio el abuelo se fue mientras Perro Fu miraba con odio al chico de cabello negro.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Como esta Jake?**

**El abuelo de este miro a Perro Fu con tristeza mientras este gruñía aún esperando una respuesta. Ya era el día siguiente.**

**-A estado llorando toda la noche y no lo culpo- dijo el anciano con pesadez mientras negaba con la cabeza- en un inicio parecio tomar bien lo de su nueva condición pero ahora que comprendio del todo lo que implicaba, no pudo contener lo que sentía y lo ha dejado salir- el anciano miró de reojo al chico del otro lado de la habitación al chico que ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad de cuidar al Dragon Occidental… el chico que se llevaría a su nieto- Tu- dijo levantandose y dirigiendose hacia este; el chico solo levanto un poco las cejas, para dar a entender que escuchaba- ven conmigo**

**Ambos salieron a un balcón en el hotel donde se quedaban y ambos se pusieron a ver el mar, donde los demás dragones corrían y platicaban sin saber que el destino de todos estaba en ese momento, en las manos de dos chicos como ellos.**

**-Yo se que usted sabe**

**El que inicio fue Kaayant, cuyos ojos fulguraban un pequeño resplandor rojizo mientras miraba el sol matutino sin parpadear; el abuelo asintió.**

**-Porque no me ha delatado?**

**-Porque pudiste haber tomado a mi nieto desde el día en que te le acercaste y no lo hiciste- dijo el anciano- con toda facilidad pudiste matarlo, herirlo, desaparecerlo o como dije antes, tomarlo incluso anoche que te lo entregaron pero no lo hiciste… eres diferente a tu padre- lo miro con respeto y el chico parpadeo sorprendido- confió en que de verdad protejas a Jake porque contra el Dragon Oscuro… creo que solo su propio hijo tendría oportunidad por el momento**

**-No lo se- suspiró Kaayant pesadamente- pero pondre mi vida en ello- miro serio al abuelo de Jake- no dejare que mi padre toque a su nieto, de eso puede estar seguro**

**-Lo estoy joven, lo estoy**

**….**

**-Entonces… ahora le perteneces a ese idiota?**

**-Si… que vida tan complicada la mia, eh?**

**Fred Nerk apretaba un puño mientras Jake seguia sentado en la arena, mirando el mar sin expresión alguna como si se hubiese perdido de pronto en sus pensamientos.**

**-Jake, aun puedes negarte**

**-Es que… no se- dijo el chico expresando con su mirada por primera vez, miedo y angustia- no quiero… comprometerme a algo tan grande cuando apenas y esta por cambiarme la voz!... no tengo la edad pero al mismo tiempo… no se si… me desagrade del todo…**

**-Pero yo creí…!- Fred se giró hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros- Jake, yo…**

**-Jake!- Kaaya había llegado de pronto y parecía que ni siquiera notaba a Nerk- ven, quiero hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia de esta noche…**

**Jake suspiró pesadamente mientras hacia amago de levantarse pero una mano en el pecho lo detuvo.**

**-Y si Jake no quisiera?**

**Fred se levantó del suelo y miró con fiereza al chico de cabello negro, que no se movió de su sitio.**

**-Entonces que sea Jake quien se niegue, creo que no es mudo así que…**

**-Tengamos una batalla de dragones- gruñó Fred transformandose al instante y mirando desde su altura al chico de cabello negro- o eres un cobarde?**

**-Fred no…- dijo Jake levantandose con los ojos muy abiertos y luego, miró a Kaayant- Kaaya…**

**-Lo siento, pero lo que tengamos Jake y yo no te incumbe a ti- dijo en un tono bajo mientras Jake seguia palideciendo- es cuestión del Consejo de Dragones… entiendes eso?**

**-Entonces tengamos una batalla por él!- exclamó Fred lanzando una raya de fuego naranja a los pies de Kaayant… un desafió así solo significaba una cosa: el que ganara, sería la pareja de Jake según las costumbres mágicas- que dices a eso?**

**Jake ahora si estaba asustado… no quería perder a ninguno, a ambos les tenía mucho aprecio…**

**-Bien… creo que Jake es bastante grandecito para tomar la decisión que desee- dijo pacientemente Kaayant- pero lanzaste tu desafío… y si eso es lo que quieres…- sus ojos brillaron rojo intenso- eso tendras…**

**Un fuego negro y azul cubrió el cuerpo del chico mientras los que estaban alrededor observaban antes de comenzar a gritar y a correr espantados… incluso Fred Nerk dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido ante el que se encontraba ante él.**

**-No me digas que te he asustado, o si?- dijo el dragón negro de franjas rojas levantandose en toda su altura y mirando al dragon amarillo- terminemos pronto con esto… **

**…**


	4. Batalla por uno

**Cap. 4**

**-Terminemos pronto con esto**

**Kaayant no se espero a que Fred reaccionara… ni siquiera él mismo entendía porque le había causado tanta molestia el hecho de que aquel chico se interpusiera entre el y Jake, había sido un sentimiento repentino, que estallo por dentro y perdió control.**

**Lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por encima de la cabeza del dragón Australiano, para evitarle volar lo cual aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro con la cola al otro.**

**-Ya… detenganse!- exclamó inútilmente Jake intentando separarlos… pero ninguno parecía poder controlar aquello en esos momentos- porqué a mi?- se agarró la cabeza mientras negaba**

**Los jóvenes dragones alrededor o corrían espantados por la figura del joven dragón a rayas o se alejaban a distancia prudente para ver aquella escena.**

**-Por todo los duendes, que esta sucediendo aquí?- Perro Fu no estaba muy lejos, pues quería vigilar mas de cerca de Kaayant y fue ahí cuando sintió que no había fallado: Jake se veía preocupado y desesperado por la pelea de los otros, que había tomado fuerza ahora que Fred Nerk había logrado remontar vuelo con esfuerzo y se esmeraba por atacar- Jake!**

**-Perro Fu, donde esta el abuelo?- dijo el chico mirandolo antes de regresar la vista a la pelea- necesitamos que alguien los detenga!**

**-Primero que nada, dile a Perro Fu porqué estan peleando?- dijo al notar que cerca de los dragones que luchaban había una fina estela de vidrio, donde antes había arena**

**-No entiendo bien- dijo rapido el chico- creo que Fred desafió a Kaaya… a un desafío por mi…**

**-QUE HIZO QUE?**

**-Eso, un desafió para ver quien se queda conmigo- dijo levantando las manos- CUANDO ENTENDERAN QUE NI SOY UNA COSA NI ESTOY EN ESTO POR MI GUSTO!**

**-Esto tiene que saberlo el abuelo- dijo entonces Perro Fu girandose lo mas rápido que podía y comenzando a correr en dirección al hotel- no se como pero asegurate de que Kaayant no pierda!**

**-Claro, como si pudiera meterme en esto- dijo apesadumbrado, mirando a los otros dos que continuaban combatiendo**

**Kaayant no atacaba de inicio, esperaba pacientemente a que el dragón australiano hiciera el movimiento para irle cortando salidas y demás ataques… cuando el dragón amarillo bajaba, el dragón negro arrojaba fuego por encima de su cabeza para impedirle subir de él… Si se movía hacia un lado, usaba la cola para evitarlo y de poco en poco, comenzó a acorralar a Fred quien de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía salida, pues lo había metido en un pequeño paraje lleno de árboles y no tenía para donde moverse**

**En cambio Kaayant, permaneció en la entrada de aquel paraje, la única salida que había para que el dragón australiano pudiera moverse con libertad pero no iba a permitirlo; el otro estaba definitivamente perdido y sin posibilidad de escape.**

**-Que sucede Nerk?- dijo Kaayant dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la salida, mientras el amarillo gruñía entre amenazador y nervioso- se te acabaron las ideas?**

**Después de decir esto, lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia los árboles que comenzaron a arder como antorchas alrededor del australiano, que ahora si estaba muy asustado.**

**-Basta Kaaya!**

**Un tercer dragón, se aferró a la espalda del negro que de pronto, pareció perder toda su furia y que quedó tranquilo ante el agarre del otro; cuando Perro Fu y el abuelo llegaron, Kaaya estaba parado en suelo firme, quieto ante el abrazo de Jake que estaba en su forma de dragón y seguía aferrado al otro.**

**-Ya dejalo… ya ganaste… además, no tienes que demostrar nada, yo soy el que decide con quién se queda- dijo suavemente Jake a lo que el dragón negro sonrio un poco, dandose cuenta del significado de sus palabras**

**Perro Fu estaba ardiendo de rabia y solo porque el abuelo lo estaba sosteniendo, no fue a morder lo que fuera que alcanzase del otro dragón.**

**Ambos dragones comenzaron a retirarse un poco, para poder transformarse cuando…**

**-Kaaya!**

**Fred Nerk se había lanzado en picada para arrojar a Kaayant contra un árbol, pero Jake lo quitó del camino, como consecuencia, Jake terminó golpeando con la espalda una palmera cercana, debido a la fuerza, esta se rompio y cayó sobre el dragón rojo, haciendo que a su vez este regresara a su forma humana cosa que nunca había pasado y que sorprendió a la mayoría.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Fred estaba contra el suelo y con unas mandíbulas apenas cerradas en su garganta, mientras un gruñido caliente y peligroso retumbaba en sus oídos, como una advertencia. Kaaya estaba sobre él y no tenía que decir nada, sus ojos eran una clara señal de peligro…**

**"Alejate de Jake…"**

**Kaaya se quitó de encima de su adversario, antes de terminar con su transformación y correr al lado de Jake que muy apenas podía respirar; el abuelo y Perro Fu ya estaban con él, junto con otros dos maestros dragones.**

**-Como pudiste hacer algo tan poco prudente, joven?**

**Ikea Vänern, la maestra de los dragones suecos golpeaba con un dedo el pecho de Fred Nerk, que parecía asustado ahora por lo que le había hecho a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

**-Yo no… yo no quería que pasara esto!- dijo desesperado**

**-Eso se puede saber- dijo con calma la mujer dragón que atendía a Jake en esos momentos- él estará bien… es solo que su poder decayó rapido por el dolor pero ya está mejor- Kaaya la miro de reojo; cabello negro brillante, en una coleta que llegaba hasta su cintura y blanca como la luna**

**-Usted es la Dragón de Reino Unido**

**-Si, algo así- sonrió la mujer apreciando al chico de cabello negro que no dejaba de mirarla- como me reconociste?**

**-Por su nombre- dijo señalando la tarjetita que colgaba del chaleco de la mujer- Náessë Tasardur…**

**-Y eso en que idioma se come?- dijo Jake volviendo en si, muy confundido por todas las personas que lo rodeaban, en especial por aquella mujer que por algun extraño motivo, se parecía un poco a Kaaya…**

**-Significa "Viento Plateado"- dijo la mujer ayudando a Jake a sentarse y sonriendole amigablemente- es un nombre mágico… no lo encontrarás en ningún diccionario, te lo aseguro- miró al abuelo de Jake y le entregó una pequeña píldora- si se toma esto en la noche, ya no tendrá dolor**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo el abuelo inclinandose y dejando que ella se fuera- como te sientes, joven dragón?**

**-Adolorido- dijo sobandose la cabeza al tiempo que veía a Kaayant- tu estás bien?**

**Kaayant no dijo nada; solo se inclino y le sacudió un poco el cabello a Jake, con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo molestia.**

**-Espero que lo que venga en el futuro no sea como esto… eres demasiado problemático**

**Jake lo miró unos segundos, antes de sonreír maldosamente.**

**-Y tu eres un cabeza dura… que parte de "detente" no entendías?**

**-La parte donde tu interviniste- dijo el otro, de pronto a la defensiva**

**-No hubiera tenido que intervenir si ustedes no hubieran comenzado con esa estupidez de "la pelea de machotes"… yo tambien soy un chico por si lo olvidaste!**

**-Disculpa, no me di cuenta…**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**De pronto, parecía que Jake había recuperado toda su fuerza e intentaba golpear al otro, que solo se quitaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; Fred los observaba un poco alejado, mientras se frotaba un brazo y se quedaba pensativo…**

**Tal vez… Jake no estaría mal con el otro chico… probablemente, pudiera protegerlo muy bien y lo hiciera feliz… eso era lo que él quería para Jake…**

**…**

**-No quiero**

**Jake estaba acostado boca abajo con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y recargado en sus brazos, mirando la pantalla del televisor apagado mientras Kaayant a su lado, miraba en la misma dirección con la misma seriedad que el dragón occidental.**

**-Yo se que no quieres pero si no lo hacemos por nuestra cuenta, nos obligarán y eso será peor…**

**-Entonces huiré…**

**-Para que? Para que el dragón oscuro te atrape estando en tu mayor debilidad y te elimine?- Kaaya lo miró durante varios segundos, antes de proseguir- este mundo te necesita ahora mas que nunca, siendo tu el heredero de Lao Shi, deberías saberlo…**

**-Yo no pedí ser su nieto…**

**-Y yo no pedí… tener mi destino así…- Jake lo miró confuso, pero Kaaya sintió que aquel no era el momento- Jake… si vamos a tener un hijo…a mi tampoco me hace gracia el hecho de que nazca en forma de huevo… no somos animales…**

**-Los dragones no cuentan entre ellos?- rio el chico fingiendo burla aunque sus ojos demostraban que estaba sumido en su angustia…**

**-Yo no soy un animal aunque sea un dragón- dijo Kaaya apretando la cama con las manos, antes de ver fijo al otro dragon- tu lo eres?**

**-No…- dijo Jake girando su cuerpo boca arriba y mirando el techo- tienes razón…**

**-Podemos… hacer algo… para que el niño no nazca de un huevo…**

**Jake volteó a mirarlo, con una expresión que impresiono incluso al dragón negro.**

**-Se puede?**

**-Si, pero…- Kaaya lo miró- de todas formas pondrás un huevo, un huevo vació que contendrá la esencia del dragón que nuestro hijo requiere pero… tu hijo en si, puede nacer sin necesidad de "romper cascaron"**

**-En ese caso, lo hare- dijo Jake sentandose- solo dime que, haré lo que sea…**

**Kaaya lo miró a los ojos varios segundos, intentando descubrir si el chico dudaba en lo que acababa de decir; pero Jake lo decía muy en serio: deseaba que su hijo naciera de la forma mas normal posible.**

**El dragón negro asintio y sonrio.**

**-Eres muy valiente Jake…**

**Segundos después, había tomado la barbilla del dragón occidental, para besarlo nuevamente en los labios tomandolo totalmente por sorpresa.**

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Donde amanece la esperanza

**Cap. 5**

**ADVERTENCIA DE SIEMPRE: LEMON. No respondo chipote con sangre ¬¬**

**La sorpresa se veía reflejada en los ojos mientras el beso del chico enfrente suyo se suavizaba, para pasar a una serie de besos muy lentos y continuados; Jake estaba muy nervioso, cuando besaba a Rose era una sensación diferente pero con Kaaya… su cuerpo temblaba de una forma que no podía detener, podía sentir como su temperatura subía a pesar de lo frío de la habitación y aquella imperiosa necesidad de proseguir y devolver cada beso del otro chico que lo empujaba lentamente hacia atrás era más de lo que él hubiese imaginado que podía sentir.**

**Su piel se erizaba con cada beso que se intensificaba, mientras la mano del dragon negro pasaba a la nuca del americano, profundizando mas el beso, hasta comenzar a introducir la lengua en la boca del otro; Jake realmente era nuevo en ese tipo de experiencias, así que comenzó a devolverlo de una manera tímida, sin saber muy bien que hacer, simplemente haciendo lo que el instinto le indicaba.**

**Jake no sabía que hacer, simplemente estaba nervioso y no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo debajo del otro, en parte por el miedo que sentía al saber que experimentaría algo que no había tenido antes y por otro lado, la reacción al contacto de Kaaya, que comenzaba a mover su cuerpo lentamente contra el suyo, provocandolo muy lentamente, casi una tortura.**

**Comenzó a suspirar un poco al sentir como el otro chico, había pasado a su cuello, con el mismo ritmo lento y continuo, mientras una mano se metía por debajo de su playera y la chamarra, acariciando muy suavemente su espalda en toda su extensión; con la otra lo abrazaba contra él.**

**El dragon americano se estremecía con todo ese contacto nuevo sobre él… había oido ya varias veces sobre lo que se sentía o sobre lo que era, tal vez había leido algo de eso, pero de verlo o leerlo a experimentarlo era algo mas allá de lo que su imaginación podía construir… era definitivamente mejor y eso que solo habían comenzado.**

**Kaaya continuaba acariciando toda su espalda mientras lamía y besaba el cuello del otro, pasando muy lentamente del frente de la garganta hasta los lados y un poco detrás de la oreja; cuando había comenzado con aquello, tenía muy claro en mente lo que iba a hacer, pero… todo había cambiado con solo besarle. De repente, mientras lo besaba lenta y profundamente, sentía que algo en su pecho se iba ensanchando y haciendose mas grande, hasta el punto de sentir que todo el mundo se estaba resumiendo solamente al chico que se estremecía y gemía muy apenas debajo suyo.**

**Jake le estaba haciendo sentir algo que no conocía… ya había captado ese sentimiento desde que le había visto y se lo señalaban como su víctima pero después, cuando comenzó a hablar con él y a tratarlo, a pesar de ser poco tiempo, esa pequeña sensación que había comenzado al cruzar miradas, había crecido como si se tratase de una semilla y se había extendido de tal manera que ahora, había traicionado a aquel que le había otorgado la vida…**

**Ahora lo sabía. Sabía completamente que era aquello que sentía por aquel chico, que había abierto los ojos y lo miraba ruborizado, sin saber que hacer mas que seguir lo que sus sentimientos indicaban en ese momento y esperaba a que él fuera quien lo guiase…**

**-Jake… yo…**

**El chico de cabello negro simplemente le abrazo de nuevo contra él y lo besó esta vez con mas velocidad y fuerza, comenzando ambos a acariciarse mutuamente y a besarse con todo lo que querían expresar el uno al otro en aquellos instantes, en que solo se tenían el uno al otro, fuera de todo lo demás impuesto.**

**Las manos del joven dragon negro comenzaron a agarrar velocidad, pasando por la espalda del chico mientras con la otra, comenzaba a retirar despacio, primero la chamarra y luego, se quedó observando al chico chino a los ojos, para sonreír de una manera juguetona.**

**-Que… que haces, porque me ves así?- dijo Jake respirando un poco agitado ante la mirada del otro chico**

**Kaaya no respondió. Simplemente se inclinó hasta quedar su rostro al nivel de su estómago y despacio, fue levantando la playera del otro, mientras iba besando despacio la piel desnuda que quedaba expuesta enfrente suyo; Jake temblo fuertemente mientras cerraba los puños y gemía un poco mas, el otro chico estaba haciendo todo de una forma lenta, él no entendía del todo porque lo hacía de aquella manera, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado.**

**-Ahh… Kaaya!- abrió los ojos y comenzó a gemir mas fuerte cuando el ojiazul llegó a su pecho, donde comenzó rapidamente a besar despacio y a succionar lentamente los pezones de Jake.**

**Este se estremecía con fuerza y sentía como el otro chico le levantaba los brazos para terminar de retirarle la playera pero sin quitarse de donde se encontraba, al contrario iba a agarrando mas fuerza, al tiempo de que el mismo Jake se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que algo en sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer y no solo en él, podía sentirlo de igual forma en los de Kaaya, que ya comenzaba a frotarlo un poco mas, haciendole aumentar la fuerza de los gemidos.**

**Por su lado, Kaaya estaba bastante conciente de porque estaba haciendo las cosas como las hacía. Jake, estaba seguro sin dudas, era virgen y por lo tanto, si hacían aquello de una forma rápida, podía lastimarlo fuertemente y ocasionarle dolor, lo cual de solo pensarlo, le dolía por dentro, así que se decidió a excitar lo mas posible al dragón americano para que, cuando llegara ese preciado momento, no tuviera que sufrir demasiado.**

**Este comenzó a lamer y a succionar un poco mas el pecho del otro chico, provocandolo a gemir con mas fuerza, puesto que el placer comenzaba a aumentar en todo su cuerpo; las manos de Kaaya ahora se estaban dedicando a quitar el pantalón de Jake, que observaba entre gemidos, que solamente lo estaba desvistiendo a él.**

**Porque tenía que ser el único que estuviese enseñando el cuerpo?**

**En un momento de sorpresa, el dragon negro se dio cuenta de que Jake ya no estaba siendo del todo pasivo, sino que había comenzado a retirarle la ropa, de la misma manera sueva y lenta con la que él mismo lo estaba haciendo, acariciando cada trozo de piel que comenzaba a quedar expuesta, ante el agrado del americano, que comenzaba a apreciar el bien formado torso del otro chico… vaya! Parecía que él entrenaba un poco mas que él, porque aunque no tenía marcado el estómago, tenía una figura excelente.**

**Jake no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que estaba apreciando y deseando la figura del otro chico, que le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.**

**-Te gusta lo que ves Jake?- dijo con un tono de maldad, los ojos brillando mientras retiraba lo último que le quedaba de ropa al dragón occidental, mientras este, hacía lo propio con el otro chico**

**-No estas nada mal- le dijo sonriendo divertido- pero podrías mejorarlo**

**Kaaya se le quedó mirando a los ojos, antes de bajar lentamente la mirada y volverla a subir, provocando una intensa ruboración en Jake, que nunca se había sentido tan observado desde las bromas que se habían hecho él y Nigel en la escuela.**

**Realmente era hermoso, mas de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar; no podía hacer nada mas que simplemente quedarse admirando su cuerpo, la perfección en cada linea, cada curva en su cuerpo, la sensación de su piel su aroma… todo en él le daba un aura que lo dejaba hipnotizado y prendado, sin darle posibilidad de escapar, en especial sus ojos… el chico era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto jamás…**

**Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tan profundo lo sentía.**

**Jake lo miraba asombrado, de la misma forma intensa en que lo hacía Kaaya hacia él… el cuerpo fuerte pero sin llegar a ser duro y tosco como el de un adulto, la piel un poco mas oscura que la propia, la firmeza en cada parte de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban mirandolo fijamente… realmente era el chico mas atractivo que había conocido hasta ese momento.**

**No podía ni pensar en que pasaría cuando tuviera que volver a Nueva York… sabía que el Consejo de Dragones los quería solo para la procreación del bebé pero… ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ese chico, era mas profundo que lo que había creido sentir por Fred… esto era diferente…**

**De nuevo, los besos, las caricias, comenzaron a darse nuevamente, mientras esta vez, podían sentir el roce de piel contra piel, las manos recorriendo los cuerpos de ambos, queriendo conocer cada vez mas de lo que tenían enfrente, de una u otra forma, ambos querían demostrar que era lo que sentían en realidad, sin tener que decirlo o expresarlo de otra forma…**

**Simplemente querían que el otro supiera lo profundo de ese sentimiento, expresado esta vez a través de sus movimientos cuerpo contra cuerpo; esta vez, lo que se iba a dar no iba a ser por la procreación del niño… esta vez sería porque ELLOS querían… porque ellos querían pertenecerse el uno al otro mas alla del simple y estupido compromiso del Consejo…**

**La mano de Kaaya bajo hasta tocar el miembro de Jake, que ya estaba bastante endurecido por las caricias dadas el uno al otro; al momento en que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de aquella parte de Jake, este soltó un pequeño grito de placer, mientras levantaba un poco la cadera… aquello lo había atravesado de lado a lado, como nunca creyo que pudiera pasar, y la sensación de desear un poco mas a cada momento, aumentó.**

**El dragon negro sonrió mientras comenzaba a frotar aquello con su mano, primero lento, para hacerle excitarse con fuerza y desesperación, mientras Jake se agarraba a la cama, gimiendo y lloriqueando por mas.**

**-Ahh… Kaaya, tu… ahhh!**

**El chico solamente oía la voz del chico y apretaba un poco mas la mano y la movía con mas fuerza, sintiendo como crecía y se endurecía, hasta que sus movimientos fueron mas fuertes y podía sentirlo que se acercaba el momento.**

**Y Jake se vino en la mano del chico, con una descarga fuerte en todo su cuerpo, haciendole gritar hasta doler la garganta, mientras Kaaya se aguantaba de correrse el mismo en el vientre del dragon occidental, mientras respiraba aceleradamente.**

**-Ahhh…- Jake temblo con fuerza, a pesar de que ya se había liberado, aún se sentía excitado y mas al ver como el otro hacía un esfuerzo mas grande para no soltarse encima suyo; respiró un poco profundo, temblando ante lo que iba a hacer… después de todo, él ya lo había torturado hasta lo que podía, era su turno de divertirse.**

**Kaaya abrió mucho los ojos, aquel movimiento no se lo había esperado, de alguna forma, Jake se había zafado de debajo suyo y se había arrastrado un poco, quedando su rostro al nivel de su miembro; el pelinegro se sonrojó fuertemente, aquello no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado y Jake lo sabía, eso lo podía deducir tan solo viendo su mirada de travesura.**

**Lentamente, el americano tomó aquel miembro grande y duro y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo, poniendo su mente en darle un poco del mismo placer que él había estado sintiendo antes, entre sus besos y caricias hacia su cuerpo; Kaaya se estremeció fuertemente, al sentir la lengua del chico moverse tan fácilmente por todo lo largo de él, pesando y mordiendo en algunos pedazos, comenzaba a volverlo loco del puro placer, no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar las sabanas de la cama, mordiendose los labios aunque, muy a su pesar, sus gemidos también eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que Jake lo escuchara y aumentara la velocidad de cada toque hacia esa parte.**

**Luego, sintió una presión alrededor, el chico se lo había metido un poco a la boca, besandolo y apretandolo un poco, y Kaaya no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar.**

**-Jake!... ahh… si, sigue así, ahhhhh!**

**Cada grito y gemido del otro, estaban haciendo que de nueva cuenta, Jake se excitara. De alguna forma u otra, le gustaba sentir que estaba teniendo un poco de control sobre el dragon negro y eso le gustaba; comenzó a sentir el sabor del líquido pre seminal en los labios y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.**

**Kaaya abrió un poco los ojos al notar, como el otro se retiraba de aquella parte y volvía a su posición, rostro con rostro, debajo suyo.**

**-Jake?**

**-Sabes que es algo que no había podido decir… bueno, si podía pero…**

**-No entiendo- dijo Kaaya aun estremeciendose ante la sensación de que iba a venirse**

**Lo entendió mejor cuando Jake, respiró profundo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello y levanto las piernas hasta subirlas lo mas que podía debajo de los brazos del chico.**

**-Te amo…- bajó la mirada- de verdad… quiero…**

**Sin decir nada mas, el dragon negro entendio. Sonrió dulcemente y lo beso lentamente, siendo correspondido por el otro, mientras con su mano buscaba la entrada hacia su dragón, que ahora era suyo por desición propia; con los dedos tanteaba hasta que sintió la mano de Jake animándolo a ello aunque en un inicio no estuvo seguro de qué era lo que quería hasta que vió la decisión de aquel chico debajo suyo, que le estaba confiando algo como eso**

**-Jake?**

**-Esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos y luego, devolviendole una mirada serena que sorprendio al otro dragón- entiendo esto. Creo… que realmente lo prefiero así a la única opción que me quedaba- confesó sintiéndose algo mas apenado a lo que el otro asintió sonriendo un poco**

**-Ya sabes que va a doler, no es así?**

**-Lo sé pero… quiero sentir desde un inicio que me estas tomando, quiero sentirlo, quiero saber a cada segundo que te estoy dando esto tu lo estás aceptando… yo… simplemente quiero… quiero que sea así…**

**No necesitaba saber mas… aquello estaba por encima del dolor o cualquier otra cosa… podía entenderle. Sin otra cosa mas, Kaaya coloco la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada de Jake, y fue presionando de poco a poco, sintiendo como el pequeño se tensaba debajo suyo, apretando los manos detrás de él y clavando un poco sus uñas en su espalda.**

**-De todas formas lo hare despacio Jake- dijo Kaaya en su oido mientras se lo besaba despacio- si te lastimo de alguna manera… no me lo voy a perdonar…**

**-Entiendo- dijo el chico con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos- yo tampoco quiero herirte de alguna forma…**

**El miembro de Kaaya entró lo mas despacio que pudo, esperando a que el cuerpo del chico se acoplara de poco a poco a lo que le estaba introduciendo, podía sentir la estrechez de su interior y eso le desesperaba sobremanera, pero el amor que tenía hacia el chico y el deseo de que ambos disfrutaran de aquella unión, le hacia esperar pacientemente, hasta que estuvo del todo dentro del chico.**

**Podía sentir sus lagrimas y sus manos aferrandose a él, hasta que pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba de poco en poco, acostumbrandose a la invasión; y fue cuando lentamente, mientras besaba su rostro y sus labios, comenzó a moverse despacio, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, de poco en poco, mientras el ritmo aumentaba y sus latidos se convertían en uno solo.**

**-Ajjj… Kaaya… ah… ah, si! Mas rapido, ahh!**

**De poco en poco la desesperación les fue ganando a ambos y las embestidas de el dragon negro en el trasero de Jake iban aumentando de fuerza y de velocidad, mientras sus gritos y gemidos aumentaban de volumen y resonaban en las paredes de la habitación.**

**Se besaban, se apretaban, se deseaban… todo estaba donde debía de estar y todo parecía fusionarse en la intensidad con el que sus corazones se decían en esos momentos, que se amaban y que no deseaban separarse nunca, que deseaban estar siempre de aquella manera, unidos por deseo propio, por amarse el uno al otro, sin decirlo…**

**El solo oir a Jake repitiendo su nombre una y otra y otra vez, era delicioso, era tan delicioso como saber que sus suspiros y gemidos eran provocados por él… en un movimiento final, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, descargandose Jake por segunda vez y Kaaya, por primera vez, dentro del chico occidental, antes de quedar al lado de este, respirando ambos agitadamente.**

**Kaaya salió lentamente del interior del chico mientras lo besaba lentamente, sus labios, su rostro, sus ojos… simplemente le besaba con todo el amor que sentía por él, mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a calmarse y el dragón occidental lo mirada entre la niebla que cubria un poco sus ojos.**

**-Esto… no sabía que podía sentir algo asi…- dijo Jake con voz baja recuperandose de poco en poco y mirando de reojo al otro chico- tu… lo disfrutaste también?**

**A Kaaya le sorprendió un poco esa pregunta y lo miró a los ojos un poco sorprendido, antes de sonreir tiernamente y abrazar al chico contra su pecho, arrullandolo levemente, ya que ambos estaban cansados ahora.**

**-Si… lo disfrute- lo miró unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, rindiendose al sueño resultante… sonrió nuevamente- pero solo porque fue contigo Jake… te amo…**

**Cerró sus ojos y lo abrazo bien contra él, mientras cualquier pensamiento sobre su padre o la Consejera Chang, se perdían por un solo instante… porque debería importarle aquella noche? Eso estaba de mas, lo mas importante lo tenía en ese momento junto a él…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**

**Leyva**

Ya te debía este episodio y la verdad, espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchísimo

**Kuran Miyuuki**

Disculpa por la tardanza, la universidad literalmente me asfixio XD… espero que te guste este episodio!


End file.
